Valor
Appearance Valor's appearance is different from others of her race do to being mixed with another alien species. Like her father Valor still has blue skin albeit lighter and her hair is much darker shade of blue. Valor's ears are pointed but shorter than her fellow Lilacs and she has a nose. personality Valor was raised to be the strongest and most ruthless Lilac to date, aggression is embedded in her DNA. Like most of her fellow super soldiers Valor was raised in a lab, and deprived of any affection. Hendrix when ever he could would try to sneak in and spend time with his daughter, and for the most part he managed to salvage what little emotions she had left. When Hendrix joined the rebellion he brought Valor a long with him, and he managed to undo some of her mental torment but there is still bits and pieces left. Every since she came to Earth Valor has managed to control herself, and she has become a curious and friendly individual. While Valor has made strides in fighting her inner demons, she sometimes reverts back into the merciless killing machine she once was in the heat of battle. Powers Due to being a super soldiers Valor is an unnatural occurrence and so is her potential. Valor's Lilac genetics come from her father so she inherited some of his intelligence and instincts. From her Voltorian side she inherited lightning magic. Valor's genetics were optimized so that she would have the best from both of her parent races, making her a very gifted physical specimen. Valor has super strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. Valor's body is resistant to extreme heat and cold, she also can absorb electricity into her body powering her up even further, as well as manipulate the weather. Valor's preferred fighting style is similar to her father's, she shows no mercy in combat and specializes in hunting and assassination. When forced to get up close she's just as deadly, Valor is extremely proficient in hand to hand combat. Valor knows multiple forms of martial arts most of which are well suited for immobilizing and quickly dispatching her foe. She obtained the rank of Vice Captain while under the empire. Stats: Strength- 6/10 Speed- 7/10 Durability- 6/10 Stamina- 8/10 Intelligence- 8/10 Technique- 7/10 Magic- 7/10 Energy Manipulation- 0/10 Astral Energy- 0/10 Techniques: '''Electric Execution- '''Valor touches her opponent and channels a huge bolt of lightning through them electrocuting their insides. '''Giga Volt- '''A huge bolt of lightning rains down and obliterates everything in sight. '''Return Stroke Roar- '''Valor is usually a large distance away from her opponents when she uses this move. A large cat 6 storm appears with her opponent in the eye of the storm.Valor then rushes her foe from above with insane amounts of electrical energy, the strike is massively faster than light. Because of the attack's tremendous speed Valor has trouble processing where she's going and usually only ends up hitting her target 40% of the time, but when she does land a direct hit death is almost unavoidable. A big draw back of the technique is that whatever arm Valor uses it with becomes useless for a couple of day because of recoil. '''Return Stroke Blitz- '''A technique Valor came up with to try to gain the benefits of the Return Stroke Roar while mitigating the draw backs. When using this technique Valor is surrounded with an aura of electricity, her attack power and speed are dramatically increased. This technique requires a lot of energy and focuses, but when used effectively Valor can beat some of the strongest characters in the verse.